BLUE MOON
by lovesremnant
Summary: Being a Shape-shifter isn't all fun and games, darling. Life sucks, then you die. But when you're immortal... well, life just plain sucks. And if those wannabes from La Push think they are special, they've got another thing coming. Collin x OC, Leah x OC
1. KPP fox I

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter one.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_70th day of sunshine._

_morning._

FOX, Kenai Peninsula Pack.

_

* * *

_

"FOX!"

"_Ahhh_, m'dear Tristan! How lovely to see you! My, my, I love your new hair." Tilting my head and chewing on the tip of one of my well-manicured fingernails, I gave what I knew was one of my most charming smiles. "What brings you here on this fine morn–"

"I'm going to fuckin' KILL YOU!"

"Fabulous!" A shiver ran up my spine as he started to charge at me, looking far from intimidating with that hot-pink hair of his. _Looks like Athena really did a number on him..._

His vibrating body would have been a blur to human eyes, but I could see him coming with perfect clarity. Part of me was indignant, calling for me to defend myself and say I had nothing to do with Athena's latest prank, that their little feud was between them and not me. Not that there was a feud... she just liked pranking her son for whatever reason. That same part ordered me to pull rank and stop him in his tracks with an Order. The rest of me, the non-Pack me, told that other part of me to fuck off and let me have some fun.

He burst from his human skin, tan-red fur exploding from what very well may have been nowhere, muscles expanding and contorting, his face elongating and going from human to canid in a split-second. My self-preservation instincts kicked in, I shed my human form effortlessly, landing on four paws to face him. We moved at incredible speed, but even the briefest of seconds was stretched into a longer span of time, adrenaline making every detail so very clear. A line of drool stretching from canine to canine when he curled his lip in a snarl, a clump of dirt being ripped from the ground as he sprang into the air to try and tackle me down.

_Ah, lowly Kappa, you've made a mistake. _I taunted him through our mind-link, scrunching my neck and tucking my chin down to protect my throat before tacking advantage of his exposed underbelly. While rolling away, I raised bared-teeth skyward, slicing into the tender flesh of his flank and jerking out of the way as he went crashing into the grass, inches away from the tip of my tail. A steady stream of expletives, foul and angry, ripped through our joined minds, while I 'silently' cackled away.

Unfortunately for me and my thirst for a good fight, he quickly realized that I had not been behind the prank that had turned his human hair pink. Instantly apologetic, he sunk down to his belly and crawled over to me, much to my disappointment.

_So sorry so sorry so sorry so sorry so sorry! Delta Delta Delta Sorry Sorry I am sorry Delta Delta Delta I was wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong – _Thoughts were so repetitive, rarely clear, especially in times of great emotion. I growled, trying to coax him back into a fighting mood.

_C'mon Tristan! Humor me. Let's spar, pretty boy. _He was unbothered, rolling over to expose his belly; the gashes I had given him were just about healed, a few droplets of blood being all that remained. _Your mom's ugly._

_She's your aunt. _He was calming down now, rolling over again, flat against the grass, peering up at me with gray eyes that surely mirrored my own in color. Who knew that Moonchild eyes were such a dominant gene? All it took was a hint of Werewolf blood and _poof_, all your babies' eyes will mirror the moon's face, no assembly required. All of us in the Pack had them.

_So? She's ugly._

_I resent that! _A cheery voice, totally not offended, floated through our minds as my Aunt Athena shifted forms.

_Pfft. You're absolutely gorgeous, Auntie._

Now_ you say that, you suck up._

_As if. _I bounded over on springy feet to the cream female who was lounging in the shade of a tree. _What brings you to the role of the 4-legged?_

_At least I have the decency to shed my clothes before I shed my skin. _It struck me that this would sound terribly weird if we were only in the company of plain-Jane humans. _And it's none of your business. _Of course, you can't hide anything from your Pack, our pack, _the_ Pack. Nikolai was rejecting her advances again, she was hurt that he couldn't even pretend to have a 100%-physical relationship.

_Mom, you're not his imprint. _Sympathy wasn't one of Tristan's strong suits. The relatively small female was a big fluffball of rage now, flying at the unsuspecting Tristan, jaws outstretched.

Fighting was common, you had to test the bonds to strengthen them. I hindered them none as they growled and rolled about, all teeth and snarls, but I watched to make sure it didn't turn deadly. Pack did not kill Pack.

That thought shook Athena out of her anger, made her stalk back to her tree, tail stiff in the air (never higher than my own). Tristan stood up only to sit down again, disoriented to the extreme.

_Take a chill pill, Mother. I can feel your love surrounding me. I don't need to hear about your not-quite sex life, either. Ugh! _With that, he concentrated on relinquishing his fur, relaxed his muscles and shed his wolf skin. Unbothered by nudity, I strode, not cautiously in the slightest, over to Athena.

_Athena._

_Fox._

_I don't think you really want to be the Alpha's bitch. _She winced at the term, so affected by it that _I_ winced, too. _You're better than that. You'll find someone who's right for you... it's not _fair.

_Well, of course it's not! I mean, after everything I've __–_

_I meant for him. _Surprise, from her. _And to yourself, of course. But if he imprints... what happens to you? _A whine from her, followed by horribly painful visions of potential hearbtreak. I laid down, neatly resting my chin on my front paws. _ See? What happens to him? Niko's a good guy. He'd feel like shit for you._

_But he's hot. _

I barked out a laugh. _There are plenty of hot hu–_

–_but they're so _fragile!

_You dirty dog._

_Damn straight. But, anyway, he wouldn't feel jack shit, he'd be _imprinted_. That means everything will be _perfect.

_Not necessarily._

_Absolutely perfect. For him. Not me._

_Hence why you should not bang him._

_Fox, this is out of character... _A wolfy smile pulled the corners of my lips up.

_I know._

_Usually you're tellin' me to go get 'im!_

_Not this 'im._

_Apparently._

I let my tongue loll out of the side of my mouth, turning my head as I heard someone leaving the House, the scent of one of the Gammas wafting toward me. _Damon. _

_Ooh la la?_

_Not at all. _Damon was too reserved, too touchy, too moral for my lack of prudishness.

_That sounds like a challenge._

_A worthy one. But not a good one. It'd be the same sitch as with you and Nikolai, not that there is, or ever will be, _I ignored her flinch and hurt_, a you and Nikolai._

_Mmhm._

_Well... I should go._

_For...?_

_Iunno._

_Come laze with me. We can be lazy beasts._

_Lazy beasts lazing? Shocking._

_I know, right? _Strange, how there were centuries between us, age-wise, and we were so much alike. Or there was the illusion of similarity. How could someone be so unchanging? _Hey, I'm not _that_ old._

_Only like 600. Yeah, real young..._

_Has it really been that long? _She crunched the numbers in an instant. _Liar! I'm only 588!_

_Big difference._

_Yes._

_I'm hungry. _

_We always are. That desperate to not laze?_

_Well, I'm more hungry. _My stomach rumbled, its surprise onset of emptiness making it a pitiful little thing. _Plus, I'd like to be productive today. _A scoff. _Peace out. _I winked, though she had closed her eyes, ready for a nap, not bothering to shift into human form. I employed a similar technique that Tristan had done, we'd all learned the same way, learned from Niko. I focused on my hands, imagined my toes elongating and slimming to be fingers, imagined my thick fur disappearing, could see my human face, my human body, and... "Ta da!" A little _harrumph_ was all the reply I was gonna get from Wolfy-Athena.

Of course, I'd forgotten that I'd forgotten to save my clothes before shifting in the first place. "Damn it!" I knew I had a rockin' bod', one thing about being what we were, but _decency_ was expected. We might be out in the middle of nowhere, in one of the forests on the Kenai Peninsula of the grand Alaska, but my Packmates had seen enough of my naked ass to last for a lifetime as it was. I sprinted into the House, the restored bed-and-breakfast we'd turned into the HQ for the Pack. I sniffed the air, making sure I wouldn't go streaking past any of my Packmates, trying for a stealthy route.

Smells were fascinating. My inner wolf always wanted to know more, more, more about my surroundings and scents told a thousand stories every second. The bread on the counter was at peak freshness, the eggs in the fridge were flirting with the edge of being _not._ Damon had been bleeding when he went into the bathroom, I could smell the metallic odor as I rushed past the closed door. I could still smell Athena's sweat, gross as it was, from when she'd tried to seduce the Alpha, could smell his own odor, could smell the broken-into wood upstairs where he'd punched the wall.

I'd been so focused on smelling the old things, learning what had already happened so early in the day, that I stopped paying attention to the _now. _

Bursting into my bedroom, moving to where I knew my dresser was, I bumped into something that was definitely _not_ my dresser.

"What the –"

"–the fuck?"

"Fo–"

"Da–"

"–x?"

"–mon?"

Leaping back as though I'd been burned, though our hot temperatures felt perfectly normal to us, being the same temperature and all, I (futilely) moved to at least cover my chest, crossing my arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" I heard giggling upstairs, no doubt from the teenage half-Sirens who had moved in recently. They could suck it.

"I-I-I-I-"

"Spit it out, damn you! No, wait! Actually, get the fuck out! Close the door! _Then_ you can spit it out! I'm dyin' to know!" I was talking so fast I was forgetting to breathe.

"I really d–"

"OUT!"

"–o apolog–"

"OUT!"

"–ize!" I did _not_ appreciate the fact his eyes hadn't left my chest the whole time. Usually, it'd be kinda flattering, but right now, it just pissed me off. Apologizing to my boobs was not going to achieve anything, buddy. I was strangely aware of the fact his arms were trembling as he struggled for control, while mine certainly weren't. I should have been a big 4-legged beastie right now, I felt ready to rip his throat out with my human fingers as it was, but I felt absolutely _no_ inclination to shift. Odd. In the meantime...

"MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" He was gone in a flash. I could hear the _thump-a-thumpthump-thump-a-thumpthump _as he went barreling down the stairs, tripping over himself in his haste.

Then I noticed all the blood.

* * *

_author's shameless include:_  
amanda blank is my new inspiration, music-wise. thank you, amanda blank!

**no reviews = no more chapters!**

so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


	2. LPP collin I

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter two.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_August 30th, 2015._

_morning._

COLLIN, La Push Pack

* * *

_Must... go... faster! _I was pushing myself to my limits, stretching my stride as far as it would go, avoiding obstacles in the forest like nobody's business. _Shit, shit, shiiiiiiit! _I leaped over a fallen tree, costing me precious seconds. Brady was cackling away.

_SUCKAH! My race! MINE! THIS IS ALL MINE! WHOOHOOO! _He was so close to the finish, _too_ close!

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! _I howled in frustration at the same time that Brady howled in triumph, skidding to a halt at one of the cliffs, barely avoiding falling over the edge.

_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! _Multiply all those _HA!_'s by a gazillion, and you've got about a trillionth of how much Brady was laughing right now. Fuck, he was annoying.

Three point forty five seconds too late, I came careening out of the forest, seeing red as I charged at Brady, who abruptly quit laughing.

_Col? Hehehe, it was just a race, c'mon, man!_

_Collin, don't push him off of the cliff. _Jacob's voice was stern, disapproving, but it was far from a command. Irritation gnawed at me and I wasn't sure if I should listen solely because he was Alpha or if I should take advantage of it not being a command. I was feeling reckless.

_Make me, Mr. Boss. _I thought rudely, lashing my tail out at the air as I stalked toward a not-so-confident-now-huh-punk Brady. _Seeing as you're Alpha 'n' all. _Damn, this was hard to get used to. I _liked_ Sam, he'd been pretty cool so long as he wasn't obsessing over Emily (which was incredibly rare, but beside the point) or angsting away over Leah. I knew way, _way_ too much about his past love life. All of us who'd been in Sam's pack were pretty much in love with his kids, too, thanks to this _wonderful_ telepathy between us all. I felt like they were _my _kids. Dammit. Even though _they_ were the reason we had the _other_ guy as our Alpha now.

_Collin, _yeah, starting every sentence with the other person's name made you _so_ powerful, _quit being difficult. _

_Yeah, Kid. _Leah chimed in. She'd been thrilled to find a new punching bag when the packs joined together again, had been thrilled to find it in _me. Don't act like you're special, Kid, God. I couldn't care less about __–_

_Leah. _ Jacob snapped, still loathe to issue unwarranted orders, so he never did.

– _you or your adoration for Sam –_

_You're one to talk, _harpy. I used Jacob's word for her, forcefully dredging up Sam's memories of her in the past, then comparing them to how he now idolized Emily. It had the desired effect: hurt. That was quickly replaced with red-hot anger, though.

_Ohh! I'm going to _KILL YOU_ you little ungrateful brat bitch asshole punk of a kid! _Like a silver bullet, she was already racing my way.

_Looks like my time on this earth is limited, Dear Friend. _I said to Brady with an inner smirk, tuning out Leah's hatred.

_Can I have your Playstation 4?_

_No._

_Please?_

_No._

_Please?_

_Sure._

_AWESOME! _

_I think I'm gonna jump._

_Cool._

_Might as well quit before she can fire me, right? _

_Sure._

_Hmm._ I regarded the edge of the cliff for a moment, looking down at the rolling waves that crashed against the rocks down below.

I backed up a bit, as to have a good running start. Brady dutifully got out of my way.

_It's been nice knowing ya._

_Wish I could say the same,_ he replied in a sing-song mind-voice.

_You're gonna regret that!_

_Wha? Oh, SHIT! _

In a flash, _I_ was the faster one this time and both of us were airborne.

_Peace out, Leah, Mr. Boss. _I called out in my mind, phasing right before we hit the water, straightening my back and bracing for impact.

* * *

_author's shameless include:_  
-spins in computer chair- wheee!

**no reviews = no more chapters!**  
so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


	3. KPP fox II

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter three.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_70th day of sunshine._

_morning._

FOX, Kenai Peninsula Pack

* * *

I was beyond pissed at Damon. Not only had be gotten an eyeful, but he'd left a big-ass mess in my room. Shrugging on random clothes I pulled from my dresser, I went racing down the stairs. If all the hair that was still floating around in the air was any indication, he'd shifted forms, damn him. In the house! Being the highest-ranking one at the House right now, this was _my_ mess, too. Alyssa, one of our Betas, would be _pissed._ She was a clean-freak, which shouldn't have made sense since we shifters are not the most dignified of creatures, but usually it was nice to have someone who obsessed over vacuuming and scrubbing... but she'd surely make _me_ do that today. "Fuck."

Knowing he'd be able to hear me, unless he'd been real fast (which wasn't an impossibility), "YOU'D BETTER CLEAN THIS UP BY TONIGHT OR I WILL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS ALL THE WAY TO FUCKING NORTH KOREA!"

_Whew._ That felt nice, roaring like that. Still irritated by the lingering smell of blood, more irritated by how I hadn't smelt it earlier, I went into the kitchen to get myself some food.

"Hey, Fox!" Someone said in a far-too-cheery voice. I turned to look at Tristan, who was helping himself to last night's leftovers.

"...Tristan," I said by way of greeting, walking over and stealing one of the grilled ribs on his plate.

"Hey! That was –"

"Mine, now!" I said, giving him another of my megawatt smiles, making sure to tilt my head.

"Doesn't your neck get tired of not being straight? Like... is it a gay neck?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. _Immature brat. _He was strong, though, a good Kappa... he was useful.

"So..."

"...what?" In a flash, I'd lunged and taken another rib after tossing the finished one in the garbage can across the room. Yeah, we shifters are cool like that.

"What happened?" I could tell he was dying to know.

Fastening a look as though I were about to launch into a story, I leaned onto the counter toward him. Eagerly, he did the same, his brow shooting up a bit. "Closer." I said, as though I didn't want anyone to here.

I could see the moment's hesitation right on his face, no doubt he was wondering why I was aiming for secrecy when anyone within a mile would hear us loud and clear. Well, any one who was Pack, anyway. But we always noticed if a human had trespassed on our land, we always sent Jordan, who was incredibly intimidating to the average person... though we always thought him kinda wimpy in spite of those muscles.

He leaned in closer.

"Nothing, dude." I said this with a grin.

"C'mon, Fox! Please? Puh-leeze?"

"Hm? No. Noooope!" I went to grab another rib, but he was onto me now and thwapped my hand away. All humor vanished from the both of us at this action. He was a Kappa, I was a Delta. He'd no right to deny me food, being higher up than he was. Tristan realized his mistake and immediately backed off, leaping out of the stool he'd been perched on like it was on fire, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

When it came to these kinds of things, everything was exaggerated. Dominance was no laughing matter here. If I let one thing slide, he'd doubtlessly try other things, and before I'd know it it'd probably result in a Challenge for my rank, which was a pain in the ass to go through. If Tristan was looking for promotion, he wasn't gonna get it through me.

I grabbed the plate, ignoring the look of disappointment on his face (not guiltily, though), and went into the "den."

Flopping down on the couch, I reached for the remote.

The door burst open, followed by a loud snarl and a screech: "WHO DID THIS?"

Alyssa knew damned well who did, even in human form our noses were amazing at discovering things, but I abandoned my seat all the same to go and greet her. _Time for some ass-kissing. _

"Alyssa!" I called, tilting my head, in doing so exposing my throat a bit, as I walked down the hall to her. Her eyes were wide with anger, with shock.

"SOMEONE SHIFTED _HERE! _RIGHT HERE! Who the fuck does that? In the House?"

"Ah, that'd be Damon," I said, masking my irritation with him well.

Not well enough, "Oh?"

Playing dumb, "Hm?"

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know. He was in my room –"

"–Your room?"

"My room." I said with a nod and an uneasy smile. "All bloody." Tension crackled in the air now as her eyes bore into mine, compelling me to go forward. No doubt she was ready for a fight, ready to defend us. I could see the thoughts, plain as a day, on her face, in her silver eyes. _Was there an attack? A trespasser? A vampire? Did they forsake our tenuous peace?_ I should have been more suspicious as to the source of the blood. "I told him to get the fuck out and he did. He must've shifted..." I should have pursued him.

"You didn't ask what happened?"

"Well. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I asked –"

"Where is he now?"

"Uh..."

"**Shift.**"

_My poor clothes,_ I finished the thought in wolf form. _I thought you didn't want hair in the House, Lyss. _She hadn't followed me in wolf form... She was getting Tristan.

Figuring she probably wanted me to track Damon, I raced along the edge of the House, sprinting past the tree where Athena was lounging, nude and in human form, shameless woman that she is. If Alyssa wanted her present she could get her, I had a head-start and I was going to use it.

_Damon. _I tried, knowing he was there. _You piece of shit, where are you?_

_Nowhere, _he tried, but it was impossible for us to hide anything, really. He was headed South.

_What, you wanna take a swim in Kachemak Bay? _I asked, rolling my eyes. _Cook inlet? Why don't we head on down to Kodiak, hm? See how the bears are doin'? _We had picked Wolf, they had picked Bear. I didn't know why... wolves were so much prettier.

_So superficial. _

_I resent that._

_Of course._

_What's up?_

The strangest thing happened. I didn't _know._

_Damon? How are you _doing_ that? _I felt like I had gotten hit with a truck, the way a wall seemed to shoot up between us. He was there, but he wasn't there. I couldn't _feel_ him. I sped up, following his trail, cursing the whole way.

_Where is he? _Alyssa's clear voice asked me, assuming he wasn't in wolf form.

_He's blocking us._

_What do you mean, blocking us?_

_I don't fucking know, 'Lyss!_

_Damon. __**Stop.**_

_It's not me. _This wasn't right at all. _It'snotme It's not me It's not me It's not me! _He was struggling against the weight of an Order, unable to obey it but instinctively desperate to follow it. Alyssa lessened the power of it, though she still wanted him to stop.

_Is there an immediate threat? A danger? _

_Any asses I need to kick? _I hadn't noticed Tristan's presence, oddly enough. I was focusing my attention to tracking Damon.

Then I saw him.

He was just up ahead, having doubled back to meet me. I came to a smooth halt, snarling and stalking toward him. I was walking a tight rope now, given that he was a Gamma, the son of a slain Beta. Technically, he was more dominant than I was... though the real weight of a Gamma's role dominance-wise tended to vary from Gamma to Gamma.

He was preparing for a fight, one I was not sure I would win. I was strong and swift, but I certainly wasn't the best of the Pack. I was good, but probably not _that_ good.

Alyssa stayed quiet for the most part, irritated that she'd gotten worked up over "nothing," even though she was upset at not knowing what exactly was going on. _At least there's not an immediate threat. _She was ready to kick Damon's ass all the same. _That shit's gonna be a bitch to clean up, and I'll have to do it myself so I know it gets done right._

_I apologize. _She was still irritated. I was still _pissed._

As I moved toward him, he got ticked off that he found my wolf so attractive. I smirked inwardly.

_I'm too gorgeous for you, scarface. _Instantly, I regretted the name-calling, flinched as much as he did. _That was low of me. I take it back._

_You can't take things like that back._

_So can I go back to eating ribs? _Tristan was still hungry. I was, too, but I wasn't planning on returning to the House before I got some answers.

_Yes, Tristan. _Alyssa said, catching up to us in the forest, leaping over some Devil's Club. _Why were you bloody?_

_I can't say. _He couldn't. All of our guts clenched as we all tried to pry into his memory. He couldn't _think_ about it. Being a hard-ass hadn't worked thus far, I tried for a softer approach.

_Are you okay?_

_I am fine, and easing up to it won't work. _He really, truly believed, no, _knew_ it wouldn't.

_This is bizarre. _I wasn't sure how else to think of it. I felt some kind of pity for him, while Alyssa felt only suspicion.

_Hiding things is not acceptable. __**Tell us what is going on.**_Part of me became angry at _her,_ what with the way his head bowed and his legs trembled with the strain.

_He can't! Why can't you see that?_

Alyssa felt no sympathy. _If you cannot tell us, you are not fulfilling your duty as a Pack member._

_Alyssa! _I spun around to face her, my back to Damon. _I don't get the feeling that he's seeking to betray us!_

_He might just be 'blocking' that, too. _

_Why would he? _We were loyal to each other, to the Pack. I couldn't imagine why someone would act otherwise. _He's been good to us his whole life. _

_Until now._

_You don't know –_

_Exactly! I don't know!_

_I apologize._

_Shut up, I'm deciding your fate._

_You're not going to ki- _This wasn't worth dying over!

_No, I'm not. _Relief, from both Damon and I. I wasn't sure why I was siding with him.

_I'm not sure, either. _I growled, but promptly ducked my head with regret. She didn't pursue that matter, to my surprise, and was focusing on Damon again.

_Until you can tell us what is going on, Damon, you are unwelcome in our territory._

_WHAT? _In name, we had over 10,000 square miles attributed as Pack territory, being the Kenai Peninsula pack and all. Usually we hugged civilization, ensuring various cities such as Kenai, Soldotna, or Seward were protected from vampires. _He's being banished?_

_Until he can tell us what is going on, yes._

Damon was numbing himself, forcing himself not to get upset. I would have been a sobbing mess. This was _home._ Being forced to leave it would be devastating. We devoted our lives to this land, now she was telling him to leave after all he's done?

_He's a liability._

_How? _I knew how, though, I knew, and I hated knowing, I hated understanding. Our shared mind was our greatest strength. Him hiding things could be negative, could be a threat. I got the feeling that _he_ was not the one hiding things, though, but he was a weak link... one weak link in the chain could ruin everything, I got that. I hated it.

_**Leave. Do not return until your blocks are lifted and you can reveal everything.**_ I howled my frustration, barely realizing that I was begging him not to leave.

He was Pack, he was one of us. This felt like we were abandoning him.

_He abandoned us, _Delta_._

_How do you know it was intentional?_

_Not my problem. One wolf is not worth the whole pack. _This went against all my instincts. Damon was running away, I was torn between lunging for Alyssa's throat and following him. _**Do not follow him.**_

That was the last straw.

_**Do not attack me, **__this is childish._ It was an Order, ripping at me from the inside out to obey. But I couldn't. I could not obey. Surprise widened Alyssa's eyes, uncertainty evident for the briefest of seconds.

It was all I needed.

_I Challenge you for your rank as Beta. _I launched myself at her, jaws outstretched.

* * *

_author's shameless include:_  
-yawns-

**no reviews = no more chapters!**  
so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


	4. KPP fox III

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter four.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_70th day of sunshine._

_morning._

FOX, Kenai Peninsula Pack

* * *

I had made a mistake. The same one Tristan had. _Fuck._

Alyssa's shock only lasted for a split-second, enough to fool me into thinking I had a shot at besting her. Oh, I'd been wrong. Very, very wrong. You don't get to Beta by being a pansy. You got there because you kicked ass. And mine was about to get kicked. _Shit!_

She came up at my throat, slashing the side of my face in doing so, rising up to meet me while dodging my own teeth. I went for her ear, came short of it. She did a kind of death roll while midair, both of our bellies to each other, paws flailing for the briefest of moments. I grabbed ahold of her cheek, but she twisted and forced me down to the ground, slamming my back into the dirt. _Oof! _My surprise caused my grip to loosen, and she jerked out of my grip.

Then she got my throat.

And that was the end of that.

I found myself pinned to the ground, dazed and wondering how I'd gotten there.

_Your Challenge has been lost. I am still Beta. You Challenged me for the sake of a banished member, which I will consider as treason. You chose an _Exile_ over the Pack. Unacceptable, Fox. I am revoking your rank as Kappa._ It was a kick in the gut, the weakening of my bond to the pack causing a physical response as I yelped in shock, my back arching as I tried to move to alleviate the sudden pain. Alyssa did not move for me, did not allow me to, instead keeping me pinned. _For the time being, you are Exiled as well. We shall see what Nikolai has to say as for your final verdict. __**Leave.**_

I left.

Well, I was in the process of leaving, anyway.

She stepped over me, whirling around to face me, a snarl still etched into her face as I ducked my head and tucked my tail in shame. _I lost. Damn it. _

I took off running, tearing through the forest at incredible speed. I ignored the Devil's Club that scraped my legs, cursed, thorny plant that _that_ was. My body could heal from the spines that poked into my skin, the discomfort lasted for a second, nothing more. _Damon. _Something was drawing me to him. _Had_ been drawing me to him, but that force was strengthening now. I could almost see it, a few threads, shimmering in my mind's eye for a moment, but then they got stronger, thickening and multiplying.

Whatever force that was worked both ways. Damon, unable to stop thanks to Alyssa's Order, slowed down, waiting for me as best he could.

It wasn't an imprint. It couldn't be. Imprints worked the second you laid eyes on your soulmate, snapped into place immediately. They didn't happen _gradually. _They didn't happen to girls, either. Only the males imprinted. And when they did... Well... It was not like this. I tested my mind, found that I wasn't completely obsessing about the Gamma-turned-rogue at all... I just... I just wanted to be near him. Wanted to _follow_ him. Wanted to go wherever he was going. I had little choice in the matter... this was a disturbing realization, but I couldn't get upset over it. I couldn't.

Alyssa scoffed and shifted forms, leaving the two of us alone as I raced to catch up.

Which didn't take all that long, for I was gifted with long legs and a light weight in wolf form, though I have those two things in human form as well.

_Conceited, much?_

_Nosy, much?_

_Can't help it._

_Neither can I. _Irritated with the simple pleasure of humor, _I'm still pissed at you for messing up my room. _Even if it wasn't my room anymore. All I had in there were clothes, anyway.

_I had a nice TV._

_How nice for you._

_Not anymore._

_Oh, right. _Every second we had to remind ourselves of reality, even though we kept trying to forget.

We ran side-by-side. Loners had no rank... but we weren't _really_ loners yet, were we? Nikolai would have to... have to...

_Kick us out. _He was unafraid of thinking of such a possibility, while my mind stumbled over the notion. _It's likely._

_For what? You... you just... well... you cracked the code to keeping secrets, _a wince from him, _and me... well... I deserve a demotion, but banishment? Being exiled is so extreme._

_We are extreme. _It was true. We were hot-blooded beasts. Literally.

_You're a full shifter, aren't you?_

_I have Moonchild blood somewhere. A great grandmother, I believe, was a werewolf._

_Still. You're practically Pure. _Pure meant your recent family was either shape-shifter (Original, or at least Full) or human. Most of us had gotten other blood, be it from half-vampires, Sirens, Werewolves (the real ones), Gifted humans, among others. Sometimes it was better to have extra blood, but shape-shifter blood was the most dominant. All it took was a little bit to have all of those traits... rarely was there enough room for bits of other species as well. We had a theory that that was why the males kept imprinting on these other species was in the attempt to get those parts more dominant. About the only one that had worked had been with the Werewolves, the Children of the Moon. We all had eyes that mirrored the moon's phases, but apart from that... we were shape-shifters.

_Practically? _I bumped my shoulder into his at this skeptical question, _woof_ing as I did so and speeding up to invite him to a game of tag.

_I'm a total mutt compared to you. _He knew that, he knew most everything about me... I knew plenty about him. But it was fun, for both of us, I could tell, to just pretend we had to find things out just by talking... well... thinking.

_Consisting of? _He played along.

_My mother is half-Siren._

_No wonder you're so beautiful. _I was a bit surprised by the compliment, though he was, too.

_Why thank you, you charmer. You don't look so bad, yourself. _Images of his scars unwillingly flickered in my mind, images of how they got there burned in his. _I'm sorry. You've got nice eyes._

_A nice eye? Only one of them is functional._

_Your blind one is kinda pretty... All blue and... blue... and... uh... blurry. Smooth. Like clouds._

_Like clouds? Really? How poetic._

_I rather think it was._

_Maybe being banished won't be so bad after all. _Sudden Subject Changes, or SSC's as I liked to call them, were far from uncommon when your every little thought was broadcasted.

_Oh?_

_You're not so bad._

_Eh. Well. You'll get sick of me soon enough._

_Oh? _I mimicked him, falling back and nipping at his tail as he maintained a steady speed, unfazed by my playful antics. _Now you're not being so fun._

_See?_

_I'm not sick of you._

_Yet. _

_It's like you want me to be sick of you._

He did a lupine version of a shrug, glancing over his shoulder back at me. _Assuming a lesser rank?_

_Loners have no ranks. _I said/thought automatically, speeding up to be equal in position to him. _I was just being courteous._

_Courteous._

_Right._

We ran for a while longer, mostly just thinking of random, mindless things.

_That's a pretty tree. I like the branches._

_There's a bear a couple hundred yards away... probably didn't even see us, we were so fast!_

_I can smell rain some miles ahead._

_Whoa! Did you see me dodge stepping in moose shit a second ago? That was bad ass!_

Basically things like that. Deep, I know.

_This is gonna be a beautiful partnership, _I mind-spoke to him, howling a small howl, trying to coax him into singing with me.

_Partnership?_

_Yeah! Why not, scar-er-buddy boy?_

_Buddy boy?_

_C'mon, it'll be great!_

_Partnership._

_Yes._

_I'm not so sure about thi–_

_IT'S SETTLED! AWOOOOO! _I answered the fake mind-howl with a real one this time, throwing my head back as we ran, calling out to the sky.

Who I was calling to? I wasn't sure...

* * *

_author's shameless include:_  
-yawns-

**no reviews = no more chapters!**  
so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


	5. KPP jordan I

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter five.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_70th day of sunshine._

_night._

JORDAN, Kenai Peninsula Pack

* * *

_Blood. Blood. _Everywhere.

"No! No!" Ice clenched my gut as I curled myself around _her_, burying my face in her blonde hair. "Daisy! Daze... Daze! Wake up! Please!"

Her heartbeat was speeding up, moving faster than I'd ever imagined possible.

"Daisy..." I whimpered brokenly, running my fingers of my left hand through her silky hair, massaging her uninjured shoulder with my right. "Please... Please, babe, wake up for me. Fight it!" If only my werewolf side had been stronger... early on our kisses could have Changed her. I'd rather her change into a wolf than a leech.

The imprint was weakening. I could _feel_ it.

I looked at her battered face, felt adoration, felt obsession.

I looked at the bloodied bite wound by her throat, felt revulsion, felt murderous.

"Daisy... oh, God, Daisy... Fight this." The imprint had to be stronger! It'd have to counteract the bite! It had to! Imprints couldn't... _break._ No. Nononono!

Her eyes opened.

"Daze–"

She howled in agony, spasming and twisting, sweat shining on her brow.

"DAISY! DAISY! OH, GOD, DAISY! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

_Fever. _I knew what it meant. She was changing into one of _them. _

The imprint was dying, instinct burning stronger with each second, with each breath, each inhalation of her Changing scent. Worry and heartbreak was morphing into rage, much to my horror. "Daisy! Daisy, oh, God, Daisy... Daze."

My arms were trembling, my skin vibrating as I tried to hold off my own monster within.

"Forgive me."

I gave in to the beast.

* * *

_author's shameless include:_

**no reviews = no more chapters!**

so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


	6. KPP fox IV

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter six.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_73rd day of sunshine._

_night._

FOX, Kenai Peninsula Pack

* * *

_You betrayed us? _Nikolai, our Alpha, who I usually looked at with respect and complete obedience, was _pissed. _And so was I.

_Not intentionally! _Damon replied, whirling around to face (what he hoped) was the direction of the pack, but we had no idea as to where we were. Southeast, it looked like. Smelled like, what with all the rain. Soaked fur was heavy, let me tell you, it wasn't fun at all.

_**Tell me. **_

_He can't! _I snarled at the same time as he thought _"I can't!" _Why couldn't they _get_ that?

_You'd keep secrets from the pack?_

_If I had any say in the matter –_

_I'm supposed to believe that, Gamma?_

– _I wouldn't. I swear. Niko... Believe me. You know my father wouldn't raise me to be a traitor._

_Cole was a good guy, yes, _Nikolai thought fondly of the former Beta, of the male who'd been killed by a newly-turned Vampire. Damon still froze at the memory, but he'd gotten better at shaking it off over the last few years. _But you cannot let yourself be constantly defined by your father. Bad apples can fall from bad trees._

_Oh, please. There's been no indication – _I should have been more submissive about it, but I was still tweaked by being _banished_, of all things, and the fact Nikolai was taking Alyssa's side... But Alyssa wasn't the villain, as much as my pride wanted to think as much.

_Hold your tongue, Fox. This doesn't involve you._

_On the contrary –_

_**Shut. Up. **_I did. I just listened.

_This isn't me. The block. It's not me. You have to believe me!_

_I have to believe _nothing. _Secrets from the Pack... unheard of! Our joined mind is our strength, a weak link... is no good. We have no idea if you're consorting with an enemy. _A vampire? Damon consorting with a vampire?

Nikolai was distancing the Pack and himself from us, his Order was not very strong as a consequence. _You're just thinking crazy thoughts now. You're overreacting __–_

_The pack is more important than __what you are hiding, Damon. _I sat down, blinking as a rain drop fell in my eye, but I kept my gaze on Damon, who was cowering under a tree. While I felt red-hot rage, he felt ice-cold shame.

_Shame? You've nothing to be ashamed of!_

On the contrary, _he does. _Ohhh! This was infuriating!

_What the fuck is –_

_**Down. **_ Damn it all, I went down. Right in a mud puddle, too! My legs were trembling with the strain of trying to fight the Order, but Nikolai had focused his energy on me again. If only the joined mind only lasted so many thousands of miles... but it was as strong as if he were standing right in front of me. _**You are both no longer members of the Pack. You are traitors and unwelcome even near our borders. **_WHAT? The ties were being severed, I could feel it just as surely as I'd feel my legs being cut right off!

_WHAT? _You didn't get kicked out of a pack! I could see them... breaking. _Athena! Tristan! Nick! Jordan! _The Pack's members, growing further and further away... _NO!_ I'd never heard of such a thing! _NIKOLAI! DON'T DO THIS TO – _We were alone. Damon and I looked at each other. He raised a brow... _I_ was alone.

It was disorienting. I was in wolf form. I had four legs. I had a fuzzy tail, for crissakes. There was another wolf, who also had four legs and a fuzzy tail... RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I should have been able to _hear_ him.

It made sense, though.

My ears flattened against my skull as I scanned the forest around us, feeling oddly cold in spite of my 108-degree temperature. Damon wasn't an Alpha, neither was I. I was dominant, usually, yes, but not _that_ dominant. I looked into his grey eyes, but I didn't _see_ anything. I whined, circling him as I looked toward where we had been headed. I gestured with a jerk of my head, trying to say, _should we continue? _I didn't want to stand around and mope... otherwise I probably wouldn't ever move again.

He must have shared the same sentiment, because he took off at full-speed, sending a gust of forest-rain-and-wolf scented wind at me as he did so, taking off at a speed we'd never bothered trying to gauge. I was but a second behind, steadily catching up thanks to my lighter weight, but unable to go _too_ fast due to the rain-slick mud underfoot.

And we ran.

* * *

_author's shameless include:_**  
no reviews = no more chapters!**

so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


	7. LPP collin II

**BLUE MOON.**

_**chapter seven.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_September 5th, 2015._

_4:30 PM_

COLLIN, La Push Pack

* * *

"COLLIN! GET OUT OF BED!"

Was that... "Mom?" I jumped up off my bed, seeing, sure enough, my mother at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you home. You're done mooching off of Samuel!"

"You want me to mooch off of you?"

"No. I want you to get a job, go to college, get a better job, marry a pretty girl, make me grandbabies, and die rich." _What. The. Fuck._ "Close your mouth, you look like a fish... and brush your hair. Pack up your shit... be ready to go by five."

"Miss Segur, really, we don't mind having Coll–" Emily tried cutting in, I could hear her run her hands through her hair, something she did whenever she got nervous. It was a valiant effort, considering she managed to get in that many words.

"This has gone on long enough, Emily. I appreciate everything you've done... Sam really helped Collin get straight, he's a good kid, that Samuel, I am glad he was willing to take Collin under his wing so soon after Ulrich died... but... I had no idea Collin was _living_ here!" Her voice went from civil to whisper-soft to shrill so quickly I winced. Damn it, I was such a mommy's boy... packing up my shit (of which wasn't much, I didn't have a house in a bedroom, just the necessities) like any good kid... fuck, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it but I swear my mom's orders beat whenever Sam, er, Jacob, now, made a command with that damned Alpha-voice.

Emily mumbled something under her breath about me having been here for a few years now, though I could hear the slight smile at the thought and also the brushing of her hair as she flipped it back to mask her words. Human ears, my mother's and probably even Emily's, wouldn't have picked up those words... mine did, though.

"I won't stand in your way. But I want you to know that we don't mind Collin... he's been good to us, too. To everyone." _Damn straight._ I'd only been present during five werewolf-Vampire standoffs, I'd been on the front lines, dammit. My mom knew our secret, I couldn't keep jack shit from her BS-detector, but I don't think she really _got_ it. She didn't want to. "He's been a real help."

"He's _my_ son." She said it like she hadn't been a raving drunk for six years after Dad died, hadn't ever noticed when I'd disappeared for a few weeks... when I'd found out I had some freak gene hidden in me that turned me into a goddamned wolf. She was good now, I knew that, I know that. But still. "And he's coming home with me."

A howl rang out in the forest. _Quil._ What was he doing out there? Claire had a dance recital today... he'd been chattering about it for _weeks._ He wouldn't miss it unless...

"Gotta go!" Emily automatically jumped out of the way as I burst out of the bedroom, tossing off my shirt and lobbing it back on my bed as I went. She was used to this kind of thing, my mother certainly wasn't.

"Oh, you listen here, Collin James Segur! I–" She moved to try and intercept me, but I moved far too fast for her to even come close.

"I'll catch ya later!" I breathed in deep as I raced for the back door, closing my eyes as I focused. It was hard, though, when my over-sensitive ears heard just about _everything._ The smell of the forest, of the wilderness, rushed through me, called to me. It sounds poetic and bullshitty but I was a part of _this_, of _nature,_ of the wild.

"Miss Segur! _Please._ It could be important..."

"IMPORTANT! He's my SON! I can tell what's important–"

"It's just... one of those things."

"One of those things?"

"That goes with them being werewolves."

"..."

I jumped off of the porch, my feet leaving the deck (mostly) hair-less and human, landing on the grass not even an eye's blink later as a paw, clawed and furred. Voices, of which were not my own, assaulted my mind instantaneously as my body gave up its humanity.

_Who are they?_

_They don't seem newly-shifted... too calm. _Embry was suspicious, while Quil was more just concerned. Jacob had yet to phase...

_Ahh, Mr. Boss is late, per usual. _I couldn't resist adding that in as I sprinted toward where they were, rifling through their minds without feeling the least bit contrite.

_You didn't get there all that fast, either – oh, wait! You're not even there yet, _Pup._ So shut the fuck up. _Leah thought, snarling with irritation as she raced toward the scene, still a good bit away.

_What the fuck? _I was so confused now as I began to try to make sense of what was going on.

_My thoughts exactly. _There were two other wolves! Two other wolves! Like us! I sped up, fortunately (well, unfortunately) this wasn't taking place too far from the Uley's place.

_I was running my patrol – oh, shit, shit! Don't attack us! _Quil, always a peacemaker.

_I vote we should rip their throats out for trespassing._

_But aren't we supposed to be part of the same pack? Why can't we hear them?_

I spotted them, they heard me. Two of them... one male, one female, judging from the size difference and the smell that wafted toward me. They were _huge!_ One a dark grey, the other, the female, a brownish-black. Like a much darker version of Quil. The male towered over both Quil and Embry... shit, he _had_ to be about the same size as Jacob, who was the largest of us all! If not taller! The girl was even as big as the two guys, if not... bigger... _fuck. They're on fucking steroids! _Leah _really_ was small now!

_Shut the fuck up!_

_Wait. One's a girl? _This was crazy! Leah was also supposed to be unique. _Guess you're not so special, huh, bitch? _I was taking it too far.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SAM-MOOCHER-OFFER! _She sent a variety of death threats. It never got old.

The two wolves spun as to be facing somewhat-opposite directions, trying not to have their back to any of us. I veered to the right as to try and make a triangle around them, with Quil and Embry being the other two points. The female turned, her sharp ears swiveling as she looked right at me. My eyes ran up her elegant face, taking in the perfectly-dark nose and her straight muzzle. My gaze landed firmly on her gray eyes as I loped toward her. Gravity was shifting, I could feel everything in my being being warped and twisted as to surround her, all kinds of ties binding us in that instant. This was a monumental occasion, I could _feel_ it, but I had this nagging feeling that I wouldn't get to just bask in this beautiful creature's glory...

I was dimly aware of mental groans of annoyance and irritation, but I didn't give a shit. I pushed that stuff away, more than willing to focus everything in me on this gorgeous wolf in front of me, who was just about the same height as me, a little shorter... Just right.

_Hello, Gorgeous. _I was quite proud of my deliciously low, sexy voice... such a shame she wouldn't be able to hear it. I tried to talk with my eyes.

_Get the fuck away from me or I'm gonna rip your throat out. _

_I think I love you. Wait... you can hear me?_

_I said _back off. _Now. _I promptly backed up, desperate to obey here as though she were an alpha, but instead of feeling too forced I just _wanted _to. I wanted to be there, always.

_You smell nice... mmmm... _I breathed deep, wishing I were closer. Still, my keen nose made it as though I was. _Closer, closer, closer, pleaseeeeee!_

_You can talk to her? _Embry asked, confused.I was connected to her now, but the rest of the pack wasn't. Still, they might as well have been, I acted as the middleman, the telephone wire.

She growled, crouching a bit, the hairs along her spine bristling. Her stance was defensive. Was she afraid?

_We won't hurt you. _I vowed, longing so, so much to get closer. Couldn't she see I was hers? I wouldn't hurt her, I lived for her. Never mind I'd only seen her, known her, for all of two seconds... Anything she asked, I knew without a doubt I would do. _I'm Collin. Can I come closer?_

_No._

I ignored Embry and Quil's barked guffaws, more focused on ignoring the overwhelming sting from the outright rejection.

I _didn't_ ignore the way the grey wolf jumped between me and Gorgeous, though. I snarled, seeing red for a moment –

_What is going on? _Jacob had finally phased. We quickly filled him in, and he came running, arriving surprisingly quick, just as I lunged for the other guy's throat.

Gorgeous jumped between us, much to my horror. _Gorgeous, no! _I flung myself at the ground to avoid biting her, if I hurt her... If I hurt her... A million agony-ridden scenarios went flying through my mind.

Growling, Jacob jumped in, striding toward the grey male. He _was_ taller! The other guy was a tad leaner... a tiny bit lighter in build. Still, I couldn't believe someone was that big, other than Jacob!

Acting on instinct, Jacob looked deep in the other guy's eyes... A long moment passed, and then...

_What is going on? Do I attack? Is this another pack? He's not Pack... I don't know this guy. Where –_

_**What is your name? **_

_The fuck? Why do I have to – I'm Damon Grey. _He was part of the pack now...

_I can hear you again, Damon! _Her voice was low, but still feminine. Light, but not superficial.

_Gorgeous!_

_That's not my name – wait... fuck! Did I just get kicked out of a pack to get wrenched in to another one?_

_That guy imprinted on you. _"Damon" said, exasperation in his tone.

_What? _Baffled, the gorgeous female swung her gaze toward me, having been looking at the big, grey, er, I mean, Damon before.

When her eyes met mine, everything else in the world vanished. _!_

_Holy shit. So you did._

_So I did. I like you. I love you. Let's have kids._

_...what? _

Leah arrived, pissed she hadn't been faster, pissed that so few had shown up. She hung back in the trees, though. Damon was looking in her direction, but couldn't see her.

Jacob asked for her name, to which Gorgeous responded: _Fox. You can call me Fox. _Her real name was Diane Leigh, which she didn't like revealing, but I liked Fox just fine. She and Damon probably weren't siblings... they had different last names... what if she was married? Of course I'd end up with an already-married imprint! _I'm not married, weirdo. _She sure didn't seem bothered by the fact I _imprinted_. My whole fucking world just changed, and she was more interested in _Jacob. _Irritation (and a ginormous dose of jealousy) gnawed at me as I glared at the reddish-colored wolf.

_What pack is this? _Damon asked, more than a bit disoriented, still trying to see where Leah was...

_Why the fuck are you so interested in seeing her? _Embry growled, his ears pricked forward and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

_We're just... the pack. _Quil supplied, anxiously glancing toward Embry.

_"The pack?" _Damon wasn't satisfied with that name.

_Where are we? _I loved Fox's voice. I loved everything that I'd noticed so far. Her fur looked silky-soft. Her legs long and thin, so graceful. Her voice... again... it was hot. Fucking hot. _Down, boy. _

_Hey! _Indignation filled me for a moment, then amusement. She'd made a funny.

_You're in La Push. _Jacob wasn't interested in hearing me go over everything about her.

_Now you know how the rest of us feel. Excluding Quil. _Embry thought, irritated. _Great. Another imprint. How annoying._

_La... Push? Sounds Spanish. Are we in Mexico? _Damon tilted his head a fraction, but his stance was still poised to defend himself. Everyone was so fucking tensed. I was perfectly relaxed. Gorgeous, well, Fox was here... my world was fine. Just fucking great! And I actually meant it! I was panting like a damned dog.

_Washington. _Jacob thought shortly.

_D.C.? Damn, we went far, didn't we, Damon? _He wasn't paying attention. How could he ignore Fox? I could listen to her talk _forever._

_No. Washington State. The La Push Reservation._

_Oh. That makes sense._

Leah stepped out from the bushes, finally getting the hint she wasn't being stealthy and wouldn't be able to surprise-attack if things went sour. Damon looked at her, into her eyes...

_WHAT THE FUCK? I mean, REALLY, guys? Can't you hold off on imprinting until... until... later? When I'm not here to _feel_ it? UGH! _Embry was beyond pissed. I looked at Gorge-Fox's eyes to distract myself, flinching as she got irritated but it felt so nice to just... look.

_We don't have any clothes. _She realized, suddenly, forgetting the mind went blank for a second, I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. _You're perverted. I ain't bangin' you... yet. _

_Holy shit... _Why did she have to say "yet?" Much to the others' infuriation, a thousand delicious possibilities ran through my head... all of them involving the two of us phasing in the next heartbeat. _You don't need clothes for that. Let's go!_

_No. Ick, no. _Aww.

_Dude, you don't know what she looks like. She might be ugly as a human._

Both Fox and I snarled and whirled to face Embry at _that._

_Guys, let's not. _Jacob thought, his voice a bit weightier than usual for us to obey, but not a full-fledged command. _I can lend you some shorts or something, Damon. We've got plenty of stashes around the forest. I'm sure Leah has something you can borrow, _Leah felt displeasure at that, though she was too busy wondering why she didn't feel the pull Damon did, _Fox. _Instantly her name was being repeated over and over in my head. _Foxfoxfoxfoxfoxfox._

_They're gonna need more than just shorts and a T-shirt. _Quil reasoned, though he was content to sit on the sidelines. Well, he had been. Now he was anxious, worried about hurting Claire's feelings... she'd been preparing for this for _months._

_I'm sure Alice has some clothes to spare. _Jacob was always looking for an excuse to head over to the Cullens' place when he should have been focusing on the pack. Irritation flickered through him as he shot a glance over his shoulder at me, but I lifted my chin up and returned to studying Fox, who watched this interaction with interest. Jacob dismissed it.

_But they smell like leeches. _Embry complained. He was such a negative nancy.

_Vampires? _Both Fox and Damon stiffened, instantly on the battle-ready. I mirrored Fox's stance, intent on protecting her for a split-second before I remembered there was no immediate threat.

_**They are our allies. **__The Cullens are a peaceful coven... they do not feed on humans. Attacking, or otherwise harming, them is __**forbidden.**_

_What?_

_**Forbidden.**_ We all ran memories of the past, of fighting alongside them, of everything they had done for us, and we them. Over the years, most, if not all, animosity had faded, even in Sam's pack. They were still prohibited from entering the reservation, though. Of course.

_You guys should go. _I wanted to have Fox all to myself.

_Why didn't I imprint? _Leah wondered, staring at Damon, who stared right back.

_Females don't imprint... Leah. _He was testing her name out, and...

_Ugh. Guys, let's focus on _my_ imprint. She's so gorgeous and hot and –_

_Let's _not_ focus on _any_ imprints, okay? _Embry kept shooting murderous looks at Damon, not that him, or his new found imprint, noticed. This only intensified the looks.

_Aw, Em, I'm sure you'll find your girl some day... _Quil was aiming for encouraging, I only saw an opportunity.

_Unless you end up gay, in case fate can't find a girl who can handle your ass. _

_Shut the fuck up! _He lunged for me, jaws outstretched. All I could think was that if I hadn't been there, he'd be lunging for _her._ It didn't matter that if I wasn't there he wouldn't have gone over here anyway, all I felt was primal rage as I saw the grey blur coming at me, and, by extension, Fox.

I met him head-on, ignoring the mixture of amusement (at how touchy and PMSy we were, according to Leah), and irritation (we needed to be a united front, from Jacob). I went for his face, for his teeth, with my teeth. He was smaller than me, if I could get my jaws on him... I flung my weight into him, bowling him over even as he fought desperately to stay on his feet, biting deep into his shoulder as I did so. He pushed his paws into my belly, only to distance us for a split-second, as he gave up, quickly calling it quits.

_Do not __ever__ go _near_ her. _I snarled, focusing wholeheartedly on the animalistic hatred that burned for a second, before I let reality seep in. I didn't want to kill Embry, not _seriously_, anyway. _Or my opinion might change._

_Dude, Collin, _ tried, even as he backed off a second after.

_Welcome to the pack. _Jacob thought, trying to make light of the situation even as he suppressed a growl, his "_patience for_" me "_wearing thin_." I couldn't care less.

Triumphant, I spun around to face Fox, leaving Embry sprawled on the ground. _Hello, Gorgeous. _I tried again.

_Hello, Handsome._

Much better.

* * *

_author's shameless include:_

**no reviews = no more chapters!**

so r&r, if you'd please (: what can I say? I'm a review whore.  
xoxo lovesremnant


End file.
